home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 747 (16 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Is Rachel's caravan rocking, don't bother knocking? Not quite. Blake is eager to get straight down to business but she isn't so keen. She suggests they listen to some music first. Glumly, Blake looks through her cassettes. Meanwhile, Sophie and Pippa discuss what to do about the damaged sofa. Pippa was thinking about replacing the old one anyway and suggests Sophie chips in for a quarter of the cost. $40 should do it - she will be looking around for a second hand one. Sophie then stops Pippa from leaving a plate of dessert out to Rachel's caravan, offering to bring it over instead. Even though it's late she has to go over to get some cassettes from Karen. As soon as Sophie leaves the house, she bins the dessert. She looks across at Rachel's caravan and smiles. Over in Alf's house, he comments on how late Sophie's visit is. Karen is already in her dressing gown. He says he is going to go over to the farm to check on Blake and Haydn. He also wants to make sure the animals are OK. As soon as Alf leaves, Sophie brings Karen up to speed about what has been happening. She tries to ring Haydn to warn him that Alf is on his way. The line is engaged though. Blake and Rachel are kissing. Blake suggests they move over to the bed to make themselves more comfortable. Rachel is still nervous though. She is still worried that Alf will find out. Haydn finally gets off the phone - he had been chatting to a school friend. Almost straight away, the phone rings again. It's Sophie and Karen warning him about Alf coming his way. Alf's car can be heard in the background and it gives Haydn little time to gather his thoughts. When Alf asks Haydn where Blake is, he makes up a story about him going to check for a fox in the chook yard. Alf isn't convinced but Haydn manages to talk him out of going to check on Blake. Rachel finally gets cold feet and tells Blake she's not ready to take things further. Despite his attempts to talk her into letting him stay, she sends him away. Early the next morning, Blake wakes up on the beach. This is obviously where he had spent the night. He is walking along the road when Alf pulls up alongside him in his car. He has to go to the city early and reckons that they must be the only two blokes up this hour of the morning. He isn't convinced by Blake's excuse that he just felt like a walk. When Alf then asks Blake about the fox, Blake is puzzled and doesn't know what to say. Alf thinks Blake is hiding something. When Blake gets back to the farm, Haydn tries to find out how things went last night. Blake is a bit evasive but says he didn't come home last night, did he? Adam calls around to the Beach House to collect Marilyn. Her interview is this morning. When she's out of the room, Nick tells Adam that he is setting her up for a big fall. Adam is having none of it. Nick wishes Marilyn good luck but he can see how this is going to go. Marilyn and Adam arrive for the interview. She is given an application form to fill out. She doesn't have the qualifications necessary to fill the form in but Adam has all the answers. She used to supervise the part-time staff in Alf's store so that makes her a personnel officer. Her diploma in beauty therapy might as well be a diploma in employee management - people lie on these forms all the time. Blake is still not denying that anything happened between him and Rachel. She joins him on the beach and Blake gets her into the sea before she gets the chance to get talking to Haydn and Sophie. Pippa is emptying the bin outside when she notices the discarded plate of dessert. Just then, Alf calls to see her regarding her wedding preparations. Marilyn is called in for her interview. To her horror, she walks into a room to face an interview panel of 6 people. The head of the board introduces himself as Douglas Selbourne, the Chief Executive Officer. Poor Maz already knows she is out of her depth. It only goes from bad to worse from here. Her employer, the retail company Stewart's Industries only has two employees. This one has a staff of fifty five employees. When she is asked a question about her diploma and she tells the panel that it was 6 weeks long and that one of the subjects was "solving problems", Douglas decides to put Marilyn out of her misery. He ends the interview there and then and tells her she is not suitable for the job. Pippa calls over to Rachel's caravan, making an excuse about adjusting the curtains in there. Of course that isn't why Pippa is there. She had promised Rachel's mother she would keep an eye on her so she asks her if Blake had been there the previous night? Rachel admits that he was for a while but nothing happened. Pippa has a chat with her about being careful. She and Blake are still only 16 and maybe he isn't the right guy for her. A furious Rachel calls to the Surf Club to have a word with Sophie. She thinks Sophie has been telling tales to Pippa. As they talk, Rachel and Sophie figure out that Blake must have been exaggerating about what had happened in the caravan. According to him, they had a pretty full-on night. Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark * (Although his name appears in the end credits, Sam was not in this episode) *Mrs Scott - Pauline Devereaux *Geoffrey - Paul Gillet *Douglas - Ronald Brown *Susan - Kathy Gaffney *Robert - Mark O'Neill - * Writer - Bruce Hancock * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 746 (15 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 748 (17 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.